The present invention relates to apparatus pressurized powered sweeping of a surface through use of a pressureized flowable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for sweeping a surface with a broad pattern of pressurized water as received from an attached pressurized source such as a hose. Although primarily useful for cleaning and sweeping relatively solid surfaces such as walks, driveways, patios and the like, the present invention is likewise useful for other applications such as sweeping debris and leaves from a lawn, controlled watering and/or fertilizing of lawns or gardens, and the like.
Various devices have been developed in the past for the purpose of relieving the inefficiency and tedium associaed with using a conventional garden hose nozzle and broom for cleaning and sweeping a surface. Thus, it has been suggested that T-shaped apparatus be employed using an extended hollow handle which can be attached to the garden hose or the like at one end of the handle and with a series of spaced spray jets directed from the cross member of the T-shape in proximity to the surface to be cleaned. For instance, one arrangement intended to incorporate both such jets and a rake-type element in a pivotable assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,730 by Davidson. Various devices of similar T-shaped configuration but not including the pivotal rake assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,072 by Lumpkin, 2,784,030 by Dietzel and 2,692,163 by Geel. The Lumpkin device employs a T-handle with casters mounted at opposite ends with a trailing squeegee blade attached between the wheel mount platform. The Dietzel apparatus includes an arcuate spray member attached between the axles of a pair of wheels with ports therethrough for impinging perpendicularly upon the surface to be cleaned. Geel shows two versions of a T-shaped water sweeper, one of which employs a series of deflector plates and the other of which employs overlapped spray nozzles. In both Geel configurations, a single unitary crossbar is used for the nozzle spray origination with roller wheels directly attached to the ends of that crossbar. Yet another downwardly directing arrangement employing a T-shaped configuration but with a collapsible or pivotable arm around a supporting axle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,709 by Small et al.
It has likewise been suggested that the flow associated with a water sweeper-type device can be supplemented as with detergent, fertilizers or the like from a storage container with venturi-type attachment for such supplementation. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,904 by Roberts and 3,202,362 by Wright illustrate T-shaped sprayers with a supporting platform on the crossbeam of the sprayer. Roberts uses a bypass and separate spray arrangement whereas the Wright dispenser is coupled via an in-line venturi configuration.
Despite the various developments in the prior art there has been a continuing need for a T-shaped sprayer which has adequate strength for the spray crossbeam portion to withstand extensive normal usage. There has likewise been a continuing need for a T-shaped water broom or sprayer-type device which facilitates control by the user of the angle of impingement of the spray upon the surface. Still further, there has been a continuing need for a T-shaped water sprayer which can be easily fabricated from a minimum number of low cost components but in a highly reliable assemblage for long term and rough usage. Such a device should easily accommodate attachment of a supplementary liquid container.